Down the Rabbit Hole
by Martina Marie Stark
Summary: Hermione Granger was sure she's insane. She found herself in the middle of Wonderland. AU ONE-SHOT HG/?


**Summary:** Hermione Granger was sure she's insane. She found herself in the middle of Wonderland. AU ONE-SHOT HG/?_  
><em>

A/N: mhm this just came to me and I want to try something out. So I got this idea. If you want me to continue this as a story, then I need about 10 reviews. :) and you can pick the pairings. :) I do not and will not own Harry Potter. I just own the oc and the plot.

Please review

* * *

><p><strong>X.x.X.x.X<strong>

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**x.X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

><p><strong>Down the Rabbit Hole<strong>

It was not always normal when one Hermione Granger had tripped down the rabbit hole. It was not often that there was such a thing on the Hogwarts grounds by the lake. The shadow of the tree had covered the hole. She had expected just a twist of her ankle and a very quick healing charm before walking off, but no, all she got was darkness. The hole had swallow her whole in one gulp and she had thought for a split second that this was one of Voldemort's plots to get her out of the way. It was no secret that she's the brains behind The Golden Trio. It was easy to tell that without her both Harry and Ron would fall. The impact of the ground never reached her when she shut her brown eyes shut in fright.

She felt her body beginning to slow down and when she opened her eyes faces of clocks flash beyond her eyes. Pocket watch after wall clocks and when the last watch had passed her the sky around her turned bright pink with fluffy white clouds. She floated onto her feet in a field of inhumanly large sunflowers. Still in her school robes Hermione turned and glanced around the area confused on where she was. You cannot apperate within the grounds of Hogwarts. Her brain told her firmly, recalling Hogwarts: A History text book.

There she saw a few flashes of bright red. The sunflowers waved slightly in the wind and soon two young men, that looked like Fred and George Weasley popped in front of her. The twins looked at her very questioningly. They both wore bright green outfits, rather strange to her. They looked like a pair of leprechauns with bright red and green. Of course. This must be one of the twins pranks. Hermione figured, and she let out an angry scrowl on her face.

"Fred, George, cut this crap out this minute. Send me back now!" Hermione hissed through her teeth at the stupidity of this all. The twins looked at each other confused and then back at the strange girl.

"What is the stranger talking about, Fred?" George asked with a tilt of the head.

"I don't know Forge but I think she needs a cup of tea." Fred replied back with a light cheer in his voice. Neither didn't even think about on how she knew their names. This was Wonderland after all where everyone knows everyone.

"Tea? I don't want tea. I want to be back home you dunderheads!" Hermione snapped, but it was too late to even protest even further because both twins grabbed her hands and pulled her in another direction that she came from.

"Oh you will love the white rabbit." Fred said,

"And the Hatter." finished George.

Hermione blanked. Hatter? the White Rabbit? It sounds like that book her parents read to her when she was a child. What was it called? Alice in the Wonderland? It seems liked the three had walked awhile when she heard chunks of glasses being moved around. She passed the last sunflower and soon they came across of a huge table filled with a lot of familiar faces she knew so well.

"You're late." One Peter Pettigrew snipped. He wore long white rabbit ears, not like his rat form. That was when Hermione saw red and soon she tackled the rabbit slash rat to the ground, murder within her eyes. Peter squealed loudly in fright.

"Help me! Help me!" He cried to his friend The Hatter who took a sip of his tea, enjoying the show.

"Oh come down Wormtail. You're not dying aren't you?" One Sirius Black smirked at his friend, watching the strange girl tried to straggle him to no prevail. She froze for a moment. Her movements stopped long enough for the rat to escape. Her face turned to the Hatter, shock shown on her face. Her skin turned white.

"Sirius?" She spoke at long last.

There Hermione decided that she should check herself into St. Mungos mental ward.


End file.
